fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tremor-Tremor Fruit
The Tremor-Tremor Fruit (グラグラ実, Gura Gura Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a Tremor Human (震動人間, Shindō Ningen). "Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Newgate "Whitebeard" Ward, but upon his death its power was stolen through unknown means by Teech D. "Blackbeard" Marshall. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Cursed Fruit within the Paramythia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, whether it possesses the might to actually destroy the world has yet to be proven. Sengoku's claim may have referred to the after effects of the fruit, as they may indeed have "the power to destroy the world". It should also be noted that Vice-Admiral Tsuru stated that, even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world. Both Sengoku and Tsuru are renowned as great tacticians, so it is very unlikely that they exaggerated their claims and they truly do believe the Tremor-Tremor Fruit holds the power to destroy the world. The fruit is capable of devastating an entire island with ease, although its limitations are noticeable: it took repeated usages to come close to destroying the Navy base at Navyford (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall (albeit it was made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or Sea-Prism Stone), and Admiral Aokiji was capable of stopping the tsunami. It should be noted, however, that only after Ace's death did Whitebeard truly attempt to erase Navyford in his anger, but it was Teech who truly was willing to destroy the island using both of his Cursed Fruit powers. Although neither men succeeded in sinking the island (having both been stopped and the latter lacking enough control over the power), the resulting aftershocks and tsunami were felt far away from Navyford. When Blackbeard took this Cursed Fruit's power through an unknown method, he claimed that with the power of quakes which "brings destruction to all" combined with the darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness", he was truly invincible and the strongest. Weaknesses This Cursed Fruit's powers are most noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as observed by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This is largely because, although the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by these shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Cursed Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals were able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Navyford's execution platform, possibly by combining their Armament Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material Whitebeard's shock waves could not shatter. And, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. Usage Attacks History Past Synopsis Trivia References External Links * Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by the user. * Vibration - Wikipedia article on the anomaly controlled by the user. * Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. * Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia